


anger is poison

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Series: tumblr fills [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Break Up, Choking, Dialoglog Format, Jealousy, M/M, Medical Care, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You’re semi-sure they make a loud, almost deafening crack in the soundproof room, but you can’t be so sure because all you can hear is the blood rushing in your ears. You lunge forward and wrap your hands around Karkat’s neck, fully intent on choking him to death.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	anger is poison

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Davekat h8er here (#antidavekat) and I'm bitter about wats happening in canon and if it's not too much of a dick move, could ya write a them going through a REALLY BAD break up? Something that could happen in canon so no AU or wateve. Just fuq me up bro.
> 
> i hope this was canon-accurate enough for you. i'm not sure it was as bad as you wanted, though. oh well, i was trying to write a concept i've been thinking about for a while now.
> 
> please do not leave me hate if this is, "not what you expected." all of the tags are listed.

KARKAT: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU INSIST ON WEARING THOSE STUPID FUCKING SHADES CONSTANTLY?

You look up from your turntables, fingers instinctively reaching to touch your shades at the mention of them. Karkat knows what they mean to you, and you don’t know if he’s in a bad mood or what, but he’s never really seemed to have a problem with you wearing them before. You doubt he really has any problem with your shades, but if it’s one of his bad mood days the only person that’ll be able to coax him out of it is Kanaya.

DAVE: you know the answer

DAVE: red eyes arent exactly the norm bro

DAVE: plus i got em from egbert

KARKAT: EGBERT, EGBERT, EGBERT. EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS ABOUT FUCKING EGBERT WITH YOU. YOU’RE MY MATESPRIT, NOT HIS. CAN YOU GO FOR THREE SECONDS WITHOUT MENTIONING EGBERT?

You want to say your eyes widen, but they don’t, because you aren’t surprised. Karkat has jealous streaks occasionally. Usually it’s about the way Terezi brushed her fingertips over your arm when you passed her in the halls, or the way you’ve been teaching Rose to use your turntables and you guide her hands (even though you’ve told him you don’t partake in incest - but you forgot he’s an alien from another planet, and he went, “WHAT THE FUCK IS INCEST?” and you didn’t try to explain any further from that.)

Karkat is seething silently at the end of the table you’re sitting at, arms crossed over his chest, hip crooked to the side. He looks like an angry PTA mom who was just told their cookies tasted like shit and they’d never be able to bake for a meeting again, and you force yourself not to laugh at the metaphor (and the vision of Karkat wearing diamond earrings and a pantsuit, because let’s face it, Karkat would be  _ that  _ mom.)

KARKAT: WELL?

DAVE: hes my best bro-

KARKAT: BUT HE’S NOT HERE, I AM.

KARKAT: I HAVE HALF A MIND TO JUST BREAK THOSE FUCKING SHADES.

DAVE: who pissed in your cheerios

You don’t believe Karkat will actually break your shades, but you can’t be so sure. If he’s going through a jealous streak, he’s unpredictable. You can’t really be sure of what’s a threat and what isn’t. You can’t be sure of what he will and won’t do. But you’re still you, and you’re still related to Rose, so you slip your shades off, fold them up, and set them on the table in front of you. It’s a passive aggressive thing, and she’d be proud.

DAVE: fucking do it then

You’ve fought with Karkat before, but nothing that felt this serious. A few tussles here and there, usually over dumb things, like him pulling your cape over your head or pushing you out of his way in the hallway. But you were never actually mad at him those times; just a bit irritated. Three seconds after your so-called “fight,” Rose would find the two of you cuddling on the couch, watching one of his romcoms. She’d crinkle her nose in disgust and walk out. Karkat would scream, “FUCK YOU, LALONDE!” after her.

But this isn’t one of those fights. This is a  _ real  _ fight, and you’re actually angry at Karkat. You can feel it in your chest, like you used to when Bro would force you to strife at five am with the Texas sun beating down on you, or the way Terezi would fuck up your mixes by adding random laughs or words or some other shit in and then laugh like it was the funniest thing she’d ever done. A burning anger, sinking into your heart and lungs like poison.

Karkat hasn’t moved from his spot at the end of the table, and you’re ready to put your shades back on and proclaim your victory. Before you can, he moves forward and juts his hand out like a cobra, snatching your shades from the table.

And then he throws them to the ground and crushes them beneath his heel.

You’re semi-sure they make a loud, almost deafening crack in the soundproof room, but you can’t be so sure because all you can hear is the blood rushing in your ears. You lunge forward and wrap your hands around Karkat’s neck, fully intent on choking him to death. You’ve never felt this angry at anyone before. You’ve never been this mad at Bro, or Terezi, or Rose. You never thought Karkat would be the one to make you this angry. You never thought it would be over your shades, the ones he knew you got from John, the ones he knew mean a whole hell of a lot to you.

DAVE: YOU ASSHOLE ILL FUCKING KILL YOU

KARKAT: FUCKING DO IT, STRIDER. YOU’RE ALL BARK AND NO BITE.

He tries to sound angry and tough, but when there’s a set of hands around your neck that’s pretty difficult to do.

ROSE: Boys, boys! What on earth happened here?

As if you’d been in a trance and Rose had made you snap out of it, your hands slip away from Karkat’s neck, and you look to the doorway where Rose is standing in shock. Karkat gulps in big breaths of air and you roll your eyes, only remembering that you don’t have your shades to hide them when Karkat shoves you into the table. Neither of you answer Rose’s question. You lean down and gather the obliterated pieces of your shades, gripping them in your fist hard enough to draw blood.

ROSE: Oh.

ROSE: Oh, dear.

DAVE: karkat and i are breaking up

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK?

You open your hand and look at your palm, speckled with reflective black glass. Some are stuck in your skin and some are just resting there, and the pieces that are stuck are bleeding enough to make crimson drip steadily onto the floor. Your palm is a mess of red and black. You’re trying to decide if this is a good idea. It’s a nasty way to end a breakup, and if John were here, he’d probably tell you to just work it out. “besides, dave, they were only supposed to be an ironic gift for you to wear sometimes! your relationship is a lot more important than them!”

But you’re already planning out how to do it in your head, picking shards of your shades from your palms piece by piece. You would try to end it nicely, if only for the sake of John (who isn’t even here) but you’re too angry for that. And you know Rose can tell, because you can feel her eyes on you, not looking at you but through you. Once you have most of the glass picked out of your palms, blood is dripping down your arm and Rose is rushing over with peroxide and gauze.

DAVE: im breaking up with you karkat

KARKAT: OVER A PAIR OF DUMB FUCKING SHADES? ONES THAT YOU SET IN FRONT OF YOU ON THE TABLE AND PRETTY MUCH ASKED ME TO FUCKING BREAK?

DAVE: passive aggressive shit dude

DAVE: didnt think youd actually do it

DAVE: plus youre acting like it aint a big deal

KARKAT: IT FUCKING ISN’T!

KARKAT: I GET THE SHADES MEAN A LOT TO YOU AND ALL, BUT THEY’RE STILL ONLY SUNGLASSES AND I’M YOUR FUCKING MATESPRIT. BOYFRIEND. WHATEVER.

DAVE: fuck off karkat i fucking ended it so just accept it

KARKAT: I CAN’T BELIEVE THOSE SUNGLASSES MEAN MORE TO YOU THAN YOUR OWN MATESPRIT. THEY’RE JUST A DUMB FUCKING GIFT FROM EGBERT, WHO’S JUST AS DUMB AS-

Anger is poison, you decide.

You stand up, shove Rose out of your way as nicely as possible, and punch Karkat right in the mouth. And then you hit him a second time. And a third. And a fourth. By the time your anger finally subsides, your knuckles are pulsing, and Rose is beside you with the peroxide and gauze again. Blood is dripping from Karkat’s nose and you’re half expecting Terezi to barge into the room, shouting, “1 SM3LL R3D!” following it up with a hyena cackle, as she does.

DAVE: you do not by any fucking means insult john fucking egbert while im around

DAVE: do it behind my back if you want but dont fucking do it around me

KARKAT: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?

KARKAT: WHAT, IS EGBERT YOUR SECRET CRUSH AND I’M JUST A FUCKING SUBSTITUTE?

ROSE: Karkat, I believe you’re perceiving Dave’s reaction wrong.

DAVE: jesus dude NO i dont have romantic feelings for him!

ROSE: I beg to differ.

DAVE: SHUT UP LALONDE

KARKAT: STOP TALKING, LALONDE.

ROSE: As you wish.

DAVE: look alright

DAVE: you aint a substitute or anything but you know what those shades mean to me and i dont even know what the fucks up with you today but for now im breaking up with you

DAVE: find me when youre either less jealous or off of your man period

DAVE: strider out

You breeze by Rose and Karkat and do what you do best:

Abscond.

**Author's Note:**

> have a prompt you want me to fill? here's my tumblr: http://darkwinterwriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
